Repetición
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Una serie de imágenes —terribles destrozos, grandes escombros, calles destruidas— acompañaron la noticia pero Haruto no escuchaba las voces de los locutores. solamente las palabras qué mostraron los títulos" Todo aquello le recordó algo que había vivido mucho tiempo atrás. Algo que, quizás, podría mezclarse con fantasías infantiles. Una historia que parecía destinada a repetirse.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**~ Una vez más ~**

.

_Volvemos a empezar..._  
_La historia se escribirá de nuevo__._

.

Era una cálida noche de otoño.

Bueno, en realidad, casi estaba amaneciendo. Las últimas horas de oscuridad estaban desvaneciéndose a la vez que los rayos de luz se avistaban en el horizonte. La noche había quedado atrás, y pronto el sol se alzaría en el horizonte.

Una brisa suave y refrescante suspiraba en el ambiente vespertino.

Haruto Yagami no despreciaba el calor, por supuesto, pero la inconformidad —tan humana como la razón, quizás incluso más— lo llevaba a desear qué hiciera frío en esos días calurosos. Es lo común, pensó, contemplando las primeras luces del alba en aquel primer día otoñal que parecía despedirse del verano, serían preferibles los días fríos en verano y las tardes cálidas en invierno. Un poco de cada cosa, sin excesos ni escasez.

Escuchó pasos, y no precisó volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

Era Tsuki, la única mujer qué había amado en toda su vida y qué era, además, su esposa desde hacia mucho tiempo. Su gran amor. Su eterna compañera.

Escuchó los maullidos de la gata qué vivía con ellos, Karu, y sonrió casi inconcientemente al saber que ambas estaban a sus espaldas.

— No deberías estar fuera a estás horas, Haruto. — Regañó ella, y él ladeó el rostro para mirarla.

Llevaban mucho tiempo de casados — desde sus veinte años y de eso había pasado bastante — pero resultaba qué pese a eso, pese al transcurso de la vida, Tsuki le parecía —y al parecer siempre sería así— la mujer más bella del mundo.

Su cabello, antes castaño rojizo, ahora devenido en el color plata de las estrellas, le enmarcaba el rostro. Los ojos le brillaban. Y tenía aquella mirada qué tanto le había cautivado desde la primera vez qué la vio, cuando solo eran unos niños.

Haruto sonrió, con cariño. Sus ojos cobrizos brillaron acompañando aquel gesto — Es una noche preciosa, ven — Murmuró, invitándola a qué saliese al jardín y le hiciese compañía.

Tsuki negó con la cabeza, porque su esposo estaba haciendo gala de la terquedad qué lo había caracterizado desde niño.

Seguía siendo igual que entonces, consideró, al mirarlo detenidamente. Por dentro.

Su aspecto, obviamente, había diferido a lo largo de los años. Se notaba en su cabello, antes desordenado, alborotado y en punta, que había desaparecido y era ahora una nube gris como una aureola alrededor de su rostro, dejando atrás aquel oscuro color castaño. Lo único intacto era su mirada de cobre, tan luminosa como antaño e igual de decidida.

Tsuki dejó de acariciar a Karu, y se incorporó, con algo de dificultad —los años no pasaban sin llevarse algo a cambio— antes de caminar hacia él.

La madrugada era preciosa, sí. No había frío y no había calor.

La brisa era cálida y brindaba una suave caricia en sus rostros mientras elevaban los ojos para concentrarse en el firmamento.

Tsuki tomo la mano de Haruto y se quedó a su lado, en silencio. En su interior, aquel silencio le pedía ser llenado con las cosas que se gritaban en su corazón, pero ella no era de las que inician una conversación cuando el mutismo que envuelve es tan agradable.

— Nunca fuiste muy habladora — Susurró él, de repente.

Ella lo miró, con esos brillantes ojos chocolate heredados por su hijo, Susumu Yagami, y le sonrió.

— Es mejor ser el rey del silencio, que el esclavo de las palabras.

Haruto sonrió nuevamente, y ella apreció aquella sonrisa. Lo hacia lucir un poco como a quien recordaba de antaño — ¿Has notado algo, cierto?

Tsuki suspiró.

A veces era difícil convivir con alguien qué podía leerla tan bien, adivinar sus pensamientos tan fácilmente. Vaciló, pero se rindió ante esos ojos que siempre había parecido contemplar su alma.

— He tenido un presentimiento desde qué Yuuko se fue ayer. No creo qué haya sido buena idea dejar a Taichi e Hikari en la casa, solos. Algo me inquieta desde entonces.

Haruto asintió, en acuerdo, pero recordó qué era importante qué Yuuko le trajera a su esposa la medicina obligatoria qué tenía qué beber desde hacia unos cuantos años. No podía quedarse sin ella y tampoco iba a traer a los niños a la casa solo por un par de minutos sabiendo qué Hikari hacía tiempo había estado hospitalizada. Era mejor así. Y Susumu no podía dejar de trabajar solo por eso.  
Pero el instinto de Tsuki nunca le había fallado. No tenía sentido que comenzase a hacerlo en ese momento.

— Ella llegó con bien, ¿no? Nos ha llamado por la noche, al volver a su casa. Los niños están bien. No te preocupes, mi luz.

Todo eso era cierto, pero ella seguía sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente. Como en el momento en el cual, por un momento, el cielo le pareció tener una energía y un color particular. Muy familiar.

Tsuki sonrió con ironía ante las últimas dos palabras — Es gracioso que tú, justamente, me digas eso.

Haruto se rió sin poder contenerse ante el tono de su esposa, ya que tenía perfecto conocimiento de a que estaba haciendo referencia con esas palabras.

Eran términos del pasado. Un pasado inolvidable que los unía.

Abrió los labios, intentando replicar cuando unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron volverse bruscamente hacia el interior. Se sobresaltaron al instante. Haruto pensó en ir a buscar su vieja arma reglamentaria —la que había obtenido en el ejército— cuando vio la tensión recorrer a Tsuki.

Pero, nuevamente, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta porque cuando se giraron en redondo vieron cuatro figuras familiares atravesando el pasillo qué separaba la sala del jardín. — ¿Qué...?

Tsuki reaccionó antes que Haruto y se adelantó a recibir a Susumu, su esposa y sus dos hijos.

Taichi, el mayor de los pequeños, tenía su piyama puesto —también los googles que él mismo le había entregado hacia poco tiempo— y Haruto lo vio inusualmente pálido, aferrado a la mano de su madre, quién cargaba a una llorosa niña, Hikari.

Aunque Yuuko no parecía estar en él mismo estado qué los niños, a Haruto le pareció qué también estaba pálida y parecía terriblemente asustada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Dudó Tsuki, angustiada, por la expresión de los niños y también de sus padres. Buscó la respuesta en su hijo, pero Susumu vaciló antes de hablar.

— Lamentamos llegar así. Ha sucedido algo… Tienen qué dejar qué nos quedemos aquí, por favor... — Suplicó la mujer, con ojos llenos de angustia.

— Por supuesto — Tsuki no iba a negarse por nada del mundo a esa petición. Jamás había sido de las personas que dicen "no" rotundamente — No voy a dejar qué se vayan. ¿Como se te ocurre venir conduciendo en ese estado? — Increpó a su hijo, al pasar a su lado. Parecía que había bebido, y mucho. Alcohol, sí, eso era lo que podía percibir. Aquel vicio que había atormentado a Hajime… Esperaba que no hiciese lo mismo con su otro hijo.

Susumu no respondió, en principio. Se tomó su tiempo — Debemos acostar a los niños primero, mamá — Susurró con una seriedad nada propia de él, reaccionando repentinamente ante las palabras dichas por la autora de sus días — Después te explicaré todo.

Tsuki Yagami miró el semblante de su nieto —Hikari estaba abrazada a su madre y no podía verle el rostro pero se notaba qué sollozaba — y entonces pareció reaccionar

— Por supuesto, Yuuko cariño, ven conmigo.

Sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa aliviada la mujer siguió a la madre de su esposo, llevando consigo a los dos trémulos niños.

Haruto y Susumu los siguieron de la mirada hasta qué ambas desaparecieron. Entonces, al mismo tiempo y en una acción refleja, se volvieron para mirar al otro.

Ojos cafés y ojos cobrizos se encontraron.

— ¿No han visto las noticias? — Cuestionó Susumu a su padre y la voz le temblaba ligeramente.

Haruto negó con la cabeza, silenciosamente. Ni él ni su esposa eran muy amigos del televisor.

Su hijo suspiró —parecía haber esperado esa respuesta— y le hizo señales para qué se acercase había la sala. Sin decir nada, Haruto siguió a su hijo había el living de la casa y vio qué, como un autómata, Susumu encendía — con el control remoto — la televisión. Sintonizo un canal de noticias y Haruto, qué había comenzado a perder la paciencia -qué no era mucha, por naturaleza- no tuvo qué preguntar a qué se decía aquel extraño estado en su hijo —o en su esposa y sus nietos— ya que en la pantalla se reflejaron unas palabras qué le dieron sentido —o algo así— al comportamiento de los cuatro recién llegados.

Una serie de imágenes —terribles destrozos, grandes escombros, calles destruidas— acompañaron la noticia pero Haruto no escuchaba las voces de los locutores.

En su mente solamente resonaban las palabras qué había leído en los títulos: _"Atentado en Hikarigaoka"_

Los ojos de Haruto buscaron los de su hijo cuando comprendió la causa de aquella actitud sombría, distante, ensimismada. Lo recorrió con la mirada, como asegurándose de que se encontrara en perfecto estado, como si con los ojos pudiese examinar su salud.

_Susumu y su familia vivían en Hikarigaoka._

— Yuuko y yo estamos bien — Aclaró él e hizo silencio unos breves minutos — Taichi e Hikari estaban allí… — Murmuró el hombre mirando la pantalla del televisor donde se mostraban imágenes del lugar qué era su hogar — Taichi había salido de la casa, de repente, gritando. No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Yuuko y yo fuimos tras él... Cuando pude reaccionar… Yo — El hombre parecía avergonzado consigo mismo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, nerviosa. — Había bebido mucho…

Haruto pasó por alto aquella última frase — ¿Taichi y la pequeña Hikari vieron lo qué sucedió? — Susumu asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se concentró en la pantalla.

El mayor pensó qué sus años comenzaban a cobrarle factura.

Una presión en su pecho a la que reconoció como su vieja amiga: la angustia. Necesitaba sentarse inmediatamente.

— En realidad, no sabemos qué ocurrió, papá. Todo fue tan confuso... — Susumu apartó la mirada de las noticias papá centrarla en su padre. Hablaba en voz baja, muy baja. Avergonzado. Incomodo. — Cuando los encontramos Hikari y Taichi estaban en medio de los destrozos... Y... ellos…

En vez de sentarse, como le indicaba su cuerpo, Haruto caminó hacia su hijo y le colocó una mano en el hombro, como una manera de darle apoyo, un apoyo silencioso.

— Es la segunda vez qué siento qué voy a perder a mis hijos — Declaró el hombre y Haruto vio lágrimas cristalizar sus ojos ante aquella aseveración — Deberías haberlos visto. Estaban allí, en medio de todo. Y lo único qué dijo Taichi fue: _no me regañes, mamá, por favor_. Hikari estaba llorando y hacia sonar su silbato... Decía algo extraño. Koro-no se qué — Comentó él, explicándole lo sucedido con un hilo de voz, que se perdía cada vez más. En su mente, las imágenes alternadas, fugaces se reproducían como en una película. Había habido explosiones, ruidos, llanto — Nunca había estado tan asustado.

Las manos le temblaban, y las imágenes le aturdían la mente.

Ver las noticias no era nada comparado con lo que verdaderamente había sucedido. Nada podía compararse a la sensación que él y Yuuko habían tenido cuando se dieron cuenta de que su hijo había desaparecido y que su niña pequeña tampoco estaba. Eso, sin contar los destrozos que estaban en su casa.

No comprendía nada de ello.

— ¿Los llevaron al hospital? ¿Los revisaron? ¿Ellos están bien? — Inquirió Haruto, mientras le dirigía furtivas miradas a la dirección por la que los niños, Yuuko y Tsuki se habían marchado.

Susumu asintió — A Taichi le duele la cabeza, pero los médicos dijeron que no tiene golpes severos ni quemaduras, no hay traumatismos ni nada en especial. Hikari está triste, quizás en shock, y dice algo… pero ni Yuuko ni yo sabemos qué significa. Nuestra casa... fue destruida. No se qué ha sucedido, en realidad, papá. En mi mente todo está confuso…

Haruto no sabía si esa culpabilidad, esa tristeza que destilaban sus palabras… si todo eso se debía al alcohol que tenía en su sangre o al dolor que le causaba el haber visto a sus hijos en medio de un atentado que podrías haberles costado la vida.

Su hijo volvió a bajar el rostro, apenado.

Esperaba que esto hiciera recapacitar a su hijo más que sus discursos, que parecían no ser escuchados.

Aferró el hombro de Susumu e hizo que levantase el rostro. — Escucha, hijo. No puedes culparte eternamente por algo que fue inevitable. Tienes que levantar el rostro y dar la cara. Con esconderte no lograras nada. ¡Tus hijos te necesitan! No hagas lo mismo que tu hermano, no te dejes llevar por tus debilidades o tus culpas, Susumu.

— Papá…

— Jamás te he culpado por lo que sucedió con él. Jamás. Tú no deberías hacer lo mismo… ¡Tienes una familia! Una familia hermosa que te necesita. Tienes que entenderlo. Él no volverá. No puedes cambiar el pasado… — Afirmó, con brusquedad. Esa conversación la habían tenido muchas veces.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, parecía que todo era distinto… Los ojos de Susumu se lo indicaban con claridad — Lo siento. Y, entonces, rompió a llorar.

Haruto suspiró, quedamente, y se acercó a su hijo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos durante unos eternos minutos. Dejó que llorase, que se liberase de aquello que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Tenía que dejar ir sus fantasmas y afrontar su vida.

— Aun estás a tiempo de cambiar, puedes salir adelante. Hikari y Taichi… ¿No te parecen una razón suficiente para hacerlo? — Cuestionó, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda — Ellos y tu esposa te necesitan.

— Sé que puedes — Escuchó la voz de Yuuko. Susumu se apartó de su padre ligeramente y sus ojos, del mismo color chocolate que su hijo, se concentraron en el rostro de su esposa. — Yo sé que tú puedes…

— Yuuko…

Haruto pensó que era momento de retirarse.

Y, además, su hijo y su nuera necesitaban intimidad para platicar de aquellos dolorosos temas que solo ellos podían solucionar.

Sin saber bien que hacer, le dirigió una mirada a Karu, su gata, que se había reencontrado con Miko, su cría y mascota de Hikari. Al parecer, los recién llegados iban a ocupar su casa por un tiempo. Aquello lo alegró. Tendría más oportunidad para ver a sus pequeños nietos.

Escuchó las voces de su hijo, suplicándole perdón a su amada y Yuuko consolándolo.

Era un momento íntimo, definitivamente, y él no iba a estar allí.

Esperaba que esto abriese los ojos de su hijo, más que cualquier cosa.

A veces era necesario enfrentar cosas difíciles para salir adelante, porque las peores cosas que nos suceden —y que no acaban con nosotros— siempre nos hacen fuertes. Tal vez a ellos les esperase un buen futuro. Él lo deseaba.

Sus pies avanzaron y siguió los pasos marcados por su esposa, ya que sabía donde estaba: la habitación que ellos les tenían a sus nietos por cada ocasión en la que venían.

Entreabrió la puerta, ligeramente, y vio las tres siluetas que ansiaba.

El velador estaba encendido y reconoció a los dos pequeños que estaban sobre una de las dos camas.

Taichi e Hikari siempre habían sido un par de niños especiales, especialmente por esa manera de entenderse. Siempre había pensado que tenían una luz especial, algo que le recordaba a un viejo amigo que había tenido, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se alivió al ver sus semblantes serenos, pero era notorio que la pequeña aun estaba triste por algún motivo.

Tsuki les estaba contando una vieja historia, para hacer que ellos se durmiesen. En silencio, sin nada más que hacer, se quedó allí, esperando.

Tsuki siempre había tenido el don de calmar a las personas, además, y eso se notaba en el matiz que adquiría su voz.

Vio sucumbir a su nieto, en primer lugar, al mundo de los sueños, medio recostándose contra el respaldo de la cama.

Sonrió, Taichi podía dormir en casi cualquier parte.

Hikari, en cambio, miraba a su abuela con una expresión de tristeza muy poco propia de ella. No fue conciente de cuanto tiempo tardó la mujer en hacer dormir a la niña pero él se mantuvo siempre al margen, observándola.

Entonces, su nieta bostezó sonoramente y Tsuki se notó triunfal.

Le susurraba palabras dulces, arrullos de cuna y narraba hermosos fragmentos de viejos cuentos.

Hikari se acomodó al lado de su hermano, con cuidado, y comenzó a vencerla el sueño — Abuela… — Llamó a Tsuki, cuando ella se levantó, para arroparla en la cama. Haruto supo que estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo — ¿Koromon volverá, verdad? — Susurró.

Haruto y Tsuki, ambos, reaccionaron ante esa pregunta.

Él sintió que el picaporte de la puerta se le escapaba de los dedos, cuando entró en el dormitorio, y escuchó un jadeo de parte de su esposa.

— ¿Quién…?

— Koro… mon — Susurró la niña, pero ya estaba dormida.

Tsuki miró a su nieta con una expresión indescifrable y, finalmente, se volvió hacia Haruto — ¿La oíste?

El corazón le palpitaba furiosamente en el pecho a él también — Sí. — Estaba atónito, mirando las serenas figuras que descansaban sobre la cama.

El silencio los envolvió. Nada podía escucharse dentro del dormitorio, salvo el sonido y la cadencia de la respiración tranquila.

— Ha dicho Koromon… — Continuó ella, quedamente, como sí él no lo hubiese escuchado, en realidad. Sus manos se retorcieron mientras se volvía directamente en dirección a Haruto. No pudo decir nada más.

Haruto sequía estaba mirando, atentamente, a sus nietos. Taichi e Hikari estaban abrazados, y respiraban acompasadamente, perdidos en el mundo de los sueños. Se veía a distancia que ambos estaban realmente agotados.

— Una señal… — Musitó su nieto, entre sueños —… de amistad.

El hombre acarició el cabello ha Taichi, que se removió. — Sí. — Conmovido, por extraños recuerdos, asintió — Me parece que hoy han tenido una gran aventura… ¿no, niños? — Suspiró, y le tocó los googles con la yema de su dedo índice.

Cuando se volvió hacia su amada, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — Sonrió, con lentitud.

Haruto pensó que sería mejor no repetirle a Tsuki lo que Susumu le había dicho. Su hijo ya hablaría con ella. Además, en ese momento, no podía pensar exactamente en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de sus nietos — Sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron, nostálgicos, melancólicos.

Miradas de recuerdos, de añoranzas y vestigios del pasado. Habían vivido muchísimas cosas y aquella había sido de las más significantes experiencias que habían tenido. Cuando ellos eran niños… Cuando se encontraron.

En ese entonces, habían creído que esa historia, esa maravillosa aventura era irrepetible, irreal, insólita.

Y habían sido los únicos que la recordaban a ciencia cierta. Los demás habían quedado en el pasado. Sus tres compañeros ya no estaban.

Taichi suspiró e Hikari le dio un golpe con la mano, inconcientemente.

Haruto sonrió y contempló los googles que Taichi llevaba consigo a todas partes.

Había hecho bien en entregarle ese tesoro a su nieto.

Se los había entregado como simbolo de que debía enfrentar las cosas con valor porque su dueño anterior le había enseñado eso. Si bien había modificado un poco la historia al contarsela, estaba seguro que había sido lo mejor. No podía decirle, todavía, a Taichi como había conocido al antiguo dueño de esos lentes. En ese mismo instante, pensaba en su viejo amigo, con quien había compartido tantas cosas. Y con quien había coincidido en el ejército así como en un viejo campamento escolar.

_La historia se escribirá de nuevo_, pensó revisando en sus memorias todos aquellos episodios lejanos de su infancia_… ¿Verdad, Yuhi?_

_._

_._

* * *

N/A: Un extraño delirio de mi mente donde vemos que ocurre después del primer OVA. No sé porqué, no me pregunten pero tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza xD

_Aclaraciones varias: _

1. Me dieron ganas de ver el primer OVA y esto surgió casi de inmediato. Cuando vi que Yuuko regaña a Susumu por llegar tarde a su casa además de que parece que está ebrio, bueno, no sé si es mi necesidad de querer explicarlo todo o algo así pero nació esto.

2. Haruto y Tsuki, protagonistas de este relato, son, en mi mente, los padres de Susumu Yagami, y por ende abuelos de dos de mis niños preferidos :D Los dos habían salido ya en otra historia, más precisamente, en Crónicas. Yuhi también sale. Tal vez escriba más sobre ellos en el futuro, pero aun no tengo nada planeado. Ya veremos.

3. Quería hablar de Hikari y Taichi cuando eran chiquitos, así que ese puede ser un motivo de porque se me ocurrió esto :P Además le tengo un cariño especial a esta familia.

En fin, el lunes empiezan oficialmente las clases en la facultad (después viene semana santa, así que tengo algunos días libres de nuevo jeje) pero ya se terminan mis vacaciones. ¿Por que el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Bueno, esto último no tiene importancia, así que me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
